The present invention relates to a method for controlling tape running in a tape driving apparatus, and more particularly to a method for stopping the tape running at start and end positions of a tape by analyzing a rotation period of a reel according to a tape running mode.
A tape driving apparatus such as a VCR (Video Cassette Recorder) uses sensors to sense a start/end position of a tape. FIG. 1A depicts an apparatus having sensors for detecting the start and end positions of the tape in the VCR. In FIG. 1, a cassette sensor is arranged in the center of the tape, a start sensor is arranged in a supply reel, and an end sensor is arranged in a take-up reel. As shown in FIG. 1B, there are provided a magnetic area and a lead area in a video tape. The magnetic area in which an image signal is recorded is opaque and the lead area is transparent. Thus, the start and end positions of the video tape are the lead areas.
A prior art apparatus for sensing the start and end positions of the tape, as shown in FIG. 1B, has a light emitting element for the cassette sensor and also has light receiving elements for the start and end sensors. The terminals of the two sensors are connected to a system controlling part. The cassette sensor is always maintained in an emitting state.
When tapes are run, the start and end sensors output different signals according to the magnetic and lead areas of the tape. If the tape remains in the magnetic area, a light signal generated in the cassette sensor is blocked by the tape, so that the start and end sensors are turned off, thus outputting a signal to a controlling part at level VCC. The controlling part controls the running of the tape. However, if the tape remains in the lead area, the light signal generated in the cassette sensor is provided to the start and end sensors through the tape, so that the start and end sensors are turned on, thus outputting a signal to the controlling part at the ground voltage level. The controlling part recognizes whether the tape sensed by the sensor is in the start position or the end position thereof.
However, as mentioned above, the prior art apparatus for sensing the start and end positions of the tape uses three sensors. This results in a complicated fabrication process and high production costs.
Further, according to the prior art tape driving apparatus, as shown in FIG. 2, the sensors are mounted on an upper part of a printed circuit board, so that if a deck is coupled with the printed circuit board, there is a reduction in working efficiency because it is difficult to couple the sensors with the deck.